The Legend of Sunkit
by Sunfur224
Summary: Just as Sunpaw was about to take the first step a cat pounced on her. What are you two kits doing on our territory? He hissed. Chapter 5 is here! Please read and review. Story better then summery.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am sorry to anyone that has used the name Sunkit. I made up a character named Sunkit before I found this site. This is her story and I do not own Warriors.

Prologue: Sunkit. That is the name that was given to her in honor of the sun. She had a pelt that shone like the bright sun. It was a beautiful yellow with dark golden stripes. She had deep blue eyes that looked like an ocean. When the sun shone on her pelt it turned ginger. Some say that the sun itself gave her that ginger pelt that shone brightly when she came out into it. Others say that Starclan gave her that pelt in honor of Firestar. But the real reason is….

Two cats laid in a meadow as the sun started to set. The bright colors of the sun started to appear before them. That is when it happened. That is when the story started.

"Oh Barktail, look at her. Our beautiful kit has been born." One of the cats said.

"Yes, Scarletface, she is beautiful. What should we name her?" Barktail replied.

"Oh look! Her pelt! Its... it's... its….ginger!" Scarletface cried. Sure enough it was ginger. She looked up to see the sun shining on her kit's pelt. "Sunkit. That is her name."

"Listen, Scarletface. I had a dream a few nights ago. It said that the power of the sky and the bravery of the sun shall save out clan. What do you think it means?" Barktail asked.

"I don't know, but I…Barktail, what is it? What's wrong?" Scarletface asked concerned.

"I smell something. It's a familiar smell." Barktail answered. Suddenly they heard a yowl. It was a cat. Other cats followed it.

"It's Windclan! Quick Scarletface take Sunkit back to your camp. I'll hold them off." Barktail ordered.

"But Thunderclan will want to know where she came from. I can't just say that I married a Windclan cat! Plus you'll get killed!" Scarletface cried.

"Just go! I'll be alright I promise." Barktail commanded as he gave her a nudge. Scarletface nodded and licked his forehead. Barktail did the same to her and Sunkit. Scarletface looked at Barktail for a moment longer then she picked up Sunkit and ran towards Thunderclan territory.

Barktail sadly watched her go and then braced himself for a fierce fight. All that Scarletface could hear were the cries of cats fighting and blood being splattered. Rain came down hard that night. It was almost like Starclan was sobbing for the loss of Barktail. But was Barktail really dead? Little did the Thunderclan know that Sunkit was going to be a hero?

"Rainstar, are you in here?" Scarletface called. She was in the Thunderclan camp outside of her leader's den. She watched as Sunkit squirmed around on the ground.

"Yes, come in." A voice called back. Scarletface picked up Sunkit and padded inside.

"Ah, welcome Scarletface. Who is this?" Rainstar asked lifting his head up. Scarletface sat down in front of her leader with Sunkit next to her.

"Um…Rainstar, I have a confession to make. I know that it is against the warrior code to do this, but I fell in love with a Windclan cat." Scarletface mewed.

Rainstar slowly nodded his head and then said,

"You're right. It is against the warrior code. And let me guess. That is your kit."

"Yes Rainstar, her name is Sunkit. I am pretty sure that Barktail is not alive. Windclan attacked us because we were together. He sacrificed himself to save us." Scarletface meowed trying to hold back her tears.

"I see. I think we know what will happen next." Rainstar said standing up unsheathing his claws.

"No, Rainstar. No! Please no! Please don't get rid of Sunkit! She's not any kit, but my kit! She'll make a great warrior. You'll see. Please Rainstar, give her a chance!" Scarletface pleaded. Rainstar looked at Scarletface for a long time. Suddenly his anger vanished. He sheathed his claws back in.

"Ok. I'll give her a chance. I'll speak to the rest of the clan tomorrow." Rainstar meowed smiling at Scarletface and Sunkit.

"Thank you Rainstar. Thank you! If there is anyway I can repay you I will." Scarletface cried.

"No, you do not have to repay me. The only thing that I want is for this kit to become a strong warrior." Rainstar replied. Scarletface nodded and licked Rainstar's shoulder respectfully. Then she picked up Sunkit and padded into the Nursery.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath High Rock for a clan meeting!" Rainstar called. It was a new day and cats began to gather below High Rock.

"I have an announcement to make. Last night Scarletface came to me with a kit. Apparently she had married a Windclan cat, who is now dead, and brought me the kit." Yowls of anger rose above the cats. Cats hissed at Scarletface and others aimed slashes at Sunkit who was hiding behind her mom.

"What? That's against the warrior code! I say we banish her and the kit!"

"What do we want with a kit that is part Thunderclan?"

"I say we kill the kit as a punishment!"

"Quiet! The kit will stay! No one will die and no one will get banished! Plus, we will have more warriors is she stays. Scarletface, please come here and bring your kit." Rainstar called out

Scarletface picked up her kit and padded through the line of cats that were booing, hissing, and shouting out rude things. Once she got there she put Sunkit down and sat.

"Everyone, this is Sunkit. I don't want any of you harming her. We will have a ceremony for her." Rainstar called. The cats who actually liked Sunkit chanted,

"Sunkit! Sunkit! Sunkit!" The others just stalked angrily back into their dens.

Many moons went by after Sunkit's ceremony. So many that soon it was time for her ceremony.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath High Rock for a clan meeting." Rainstar called out. Sunkit watched as the cats started to assemble. Many more had grown to like her. Others avoided her. Her mother had told her what to do and what not to do when her ceremony arrived.

"I can't believe that today's my ceremony!" Sunkit meowed happily.

"It's ours too." Flamekit meowed. She was a day older then Sunkit.

"I know, but I'm just so exited!" Sunkit exclaimed.

"I would like for Flamekit, Sunkit, Branchkit, and Mistykit to come up here please." Rainstar called

"Ya'll are lucky." Pinkkit meowed.

"Yeah, we'll be apprentices tomorrow." Bluekit meowed.

The four kits padded up to High Rock and waited.

"Until they have earned their warrior names: Flamekit, you name will be Flamepaw and your mentor shall be Chestnutfur. Branchkit, your name will be Branchpaw and your mentor shall be Aquatail. Mistykit, your name will be Mistypaw and your mentor shall be Amberpelt. And last, but not least. Sunkit, your name will be Sunpaw and I will be your mentor.

Sunpaw smiled up at her leader. What an honor it was to have your leader as your mentor. She licked Rainstar's shoulder respectfully and then padded over to her mom. The others did the same and went over to their mentors.

"Congratulations Sunpaw!" Scarletface meowed. Sunpaw nodded and then went into the apprentices' den.

Sunpaw was so exited about being an apprentice! She found an empty nest and laid down in it. She thought about all that had happened that day. At first she thought that she wasn't going to be able to go to sleep. She closed her eyes and laid her head down on her paws. Finally Sunpaw went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunpaw woke up and looked around her. She was in the apprentices' den in her moss nest. I still can't believe that I'm an apprentice! She thought. Sunpaw got up and padded outside. She would start her training tomorrow and she needed to be ready.

She went to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a mouse. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry. Oh Bluepaw it's you!" Sunpaw meowed happily. "Do you want to eat with me?"

"Sorry. My mom said that I couldn't." Bluepaw replied sadly.

"Why not?" Sunpaw asked.

"She says that you're not a pure cat." Bluepaw mewed and then padded off.

Sunpaw sadly watched him go. That's the eighth time someone has said that to me. She thought. They're just playing a joke on me. Yeah. I know that I am a pure cat, but I'm tired of that joke! She sighed and put her mouse back. Then she walked over to Pinkpaw

"Hello Pinkpaw!" She greeted.

"Hello Sunpaw! Do you want to pretend fight with me?" Pinkpaw asked. Before Sunpaw could answer a cat leaped between them.

"Stay away from my kit you….mutt!" The cat hissed as she tried to slash Sunpaw across her face, claws unsheathed. Luckily Sunpaw ducked just in time, but she was still hurt inside. With that Sunpaw ran off, her ginger pelt flashing.

"Mother, Are you in here?" She called.

"Sunpaw, yes I'm here. What's wrong?" A voice called. Sunpaw rushed over to her mother and lay down next to her.

"Is it true?" Sunpaw asked.

"Is what true?" Scarletface meowed watching her daughter's pelt turn yellow in the darkness of the warriors' den.

"That I'm a….mutt?" Sunpaw mewed sadly. He mother sighed and then said,

"Listen to me Sunpaw. I should have told you a long time ago."

"You see, I fell in love with a Windclan cat. That cat was your father. I know that it was against the warrior code, but we couldn't help ourselves. One night, as the sun was going down, I had you. On that same night Windclan found out about us. They attacked us.

Your father sacrificed himself to save us." Scarletface told her.

"What was his name?" Sunpaw asked.

"His name was Barktail. He was a golden tom with brown eyes. That is how you got your golden stripes. You got your yellow pelt and your blue eyes from me." She replied.

"But what about my ginger pelt? How did I get it?" Sunpaw asked.

"I don't know." Her mother answered.

"So it's true. I am a mutt. Why didn't you tell me sooner! I could have avoided all of the insults that the others say!" Sunpaw cried.

"I'm sorry Sunpaw! I didn't want you to get hurt!" Scarletface meowed.

"Well how do you think I feel now?" Sunpaw hissed and with that she ran out of the warriors' den.

"Oh Starclan, Did I do the right thing?" Scarletface asked herself as she fell asleep.

Sunpaw ran into the apprentices' den and laid down in her nest sobbing.

"Why didn't she tell me earlier?" She asked herself. She closed her eyes and fell asleep crying.

"Sunpaw." A voice called. She opened her eyes. She was in a small part of the forest only she didn't recognize it.

"Sunpaw!" The voice called again. Sunpaw looked around franticly for the creature calling her.

"Who's there?" Sunpaw meowed shivering.

"That's not important. You can trust me. What's wrong?" The voice asked.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Sunpaw mewed.

"I am a friend of Spottedleaf." The voice replied. Before Sunpaw could answer she heard another voice.

"It's true. I am his friend." It said before it vanished. Sunpaw recognized the sent of Spottedleaf.

"Ok. Here is my problem. A lot of cats have been insulting me and calling me a ….mutt! I went to talk to my mom about it and she said that it was true. Now I'm mad because she didn't tell me earlier. At first I thought that everybody was afraid of me because of my pelt. It turns ginger in the sun." She explained as the sun hit her pelt making it ginger.

"Yes. You really are my great, great, great grand daughter." The voice said as a cat appeared. It was Firestar! Sunpaw couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wait. How can I be your great, great, great grand daughter?" Sunpaw asked.

"Squirreltail fell in love with Brambleclaw who had Lilacfur who had Gracefoot who had Scarletface who had you." Firestar exclaimed.

Sunpaw nodded and sat up. Firestar padded towards her and meowed,

"Listen, grave danger is coming to the forest. I new prophecy is to be fulfilled. At the end of the next gathering, stay behind. Tell your leader that you will hunt for a while. Go back to Four Trees and you will see other cats. Starclan will do the rest." With that Firestar's form started to fade away.

"Firestar, no! Come back!" Sunpaw cried, but Firestar was already gone. The forest started to change also. Sunpaw opened her eyes. She was back in her nest. She padded outside and looked at the moon. It was going to be full in a few days. She sighed and padded back inside the apprentices' den. She kept in mind what Firestar had told her and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sunpaw, come on!" Rainstar called out. Today was Sunpaw's first training session. Sunpaw quickly padded after her leader. She was still curious about what Firestar had told her. Suddenly she felt something hard hit her on the head. Sunpaw fell over onto the ground. She had hit a tree.

"Sunpaw, be alert! It was a tree this time, but next time it might be a badger hole!" Rainstar scolded.

"I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind that's all." Sunpaw responded getting up. She thought about the plan. She didn't want to lie to her leader about going to hunt at Four Trees.

"This is the meadow. It is the boundary line between Thunderclan and the loner lands. It is a good place to hunt and-Sunpaw!" Rainstar shouted. Sunpaw had scented a mouse and was chasing it into the meadow. Rainstar jumped in front of Sunpaw and the mouse. She skidded to a halt and looked up at her leader.

"Are you mouse-brained? If a loner caught you on their land he would have you for dinner! Never and I mean never go into the loner lands without permission. Do you understand?" Rainstar scolded. Sunpaw shook her head. Suddenly her ears pricked up to the sound of snarling.

"Run Sunpaw! Run!" Rainstar ordered. Sunpaw ran into Thunderclan territory. She looked behind her to see her mentor not there. She came to a halt.

"Rainstar?" Sunpaw called out. There was no answer. Sunpaw retraced her steppes to see a terrible sight.

The creature had Rainstar pinned down and was about to finish him off. He still has nine lives, but why risk him losing them all? Sunpaw thought. Without thinking she pounced on the creature. Up close she could see that it was a fox that she was attacking. The fox yelped and let go of Rainstar. Rainstar jumped off the ground and slashed the fox across the face.

The fox screeched and ran off. Sunpaw jumped off of the fox's back just in time.

"If you ever scent a fox, come and tell me." Rainstar meowed. "You took a big risk saving me, Sunpaw. Thanks."

Sunpaw looked up at her mentor. She knew that he was being honest.

"Now, I will show you the Thunderpath." Rainstar mewed as he started walking away.

"This is the Thunderpath. You must be careful when you cross it. A lot of cats have died on it." Rainstar said just as a two-legged monster came down the Thunderpath. Sunpaw closed her eyes and dug her claws into the ground as the monster went racing past them. Sunpaw opened her eyes and sniffed the air.

"Ewww! They stink! It makes my eyes burn!" Sunpaw complained.

"That is the stench of the two-legged monster. Come, I have more to show you." Rainstar meowed.

"This is Snake Rocks. Beware of the adders here. One bite could kill you, but if you're quick enough you can kill it and bring it back to camp." Rainstar said. Sunpaw looked around Snake Rocks. An adder came out of a hole in a pile of rocks, but it went back inside because Sunpaw's pelt was so bright.

"So that's an adder. Have you ever caught one?" Sunpaw asked.

"No, but you might because your pelt will blind them long enough for you to catch them." Rainstar joked.

"Ha ha ha." Sunpaw sighed. She didn't find that rather funny.

"Follow me." Rainstar ordered. "You will enjoy what I'm about to show you."

Rainstar led Sunpaw to a place close to the river.

"What do you smell?" Rainstar asked.

"I smell fish, cats, and the wetness of their fur. Riverclan!" Sunpaw answered.

"Vary well, Sunpaw. These rocks have been in the middle of our territory and Riverclan territory for years." Rainstar meowed. Sunpaw nodded and padded up to the rocks.

"They feel….warm. Vary warm." Sunpaw mewed lying on top of the rocks.

"That is Sunning Rocks. They are always warm. Riverclan have been fighting for Sunning Rocks for a long time." He told Sunpaw. She nodded and got off of the rocks.

"There is one more thing that I want to show you." Rainstar mewed.

Rainstar led Sunpaw to a hill. Sunpaw stopped and looked at the hill.

"What's so special about a hill?" She asked bored

"Go over the hill and you will see." Rainstar said smiling.

Sunpaw walked on top of the hill and gasped. There were four great oaks in a circle. There was a big rock in the middle of them. It looked better since the sun was going down.

"This is four Trees. I will pick some of our cats to go with me to the gatherings. The gatherings are held every full moon. The leader from each clan brings some of their cats to come to the gatherings also. We have peace there and say how our clan is doing and some other stuff. When the moon goes behind the clouds then the gathering is over." Rainstar told her.

Four Trees! That was the place that Firestar had told Sunpaw about!

"Follow me. I will show you the other clan boundaries on the way back to camp."

"Aquatail, are you in here?" Sunpaw called our. She had gone over to the medicine cat's den after the tour. A figure came towards Sunpaw.

"For the last time she's not here! Oh, I'm sorry Sunpaw. Aquatail went out to get some more herbs. Burningclaw has been coming over here for the last five minutes. Do you need anything?" A voice asked. It was Branchpaw.

"No, it's alright Branchpaw. I just wanted to talk with Aquatail. Can you tell her that I was here?" Sunpaw asked.

"Sure thing, Sunpaw. Oh, here she comes now." Branchpaw meowed as he stepped out of the way.

Aquatail padded inside her den and put down the herbs. Then she looked over at Sunpaw.

"Yes, what can I do for you, Sunpaw?" She asked. Sunpaw gave Branchpaw a hard stare.

"Oh, ok I'll let you two talk in private." Branchpaw meowed as he ran outside.

"Well, can you keep it a secret?" Sunpaw asked not knowing to tell Aquatail or not.

"Of course I can. Now, tell me what's on your mind." Aquatail replied as she sat down in front of Sunpaw.

"It's just that…well, I had a dream a while back and- Sunpaw tried to say, but was interrupted.

"He's back! He's back! Skykit's back!


	4. Chapter 4

Aquatail ran to the entrance of her den. Sunpaw looked over her shoulder. Skykit? She thought. Who's Skykit?

"Skykit, He's back!" Aquatail meowed happily as she rushed out of her den. Sunpaw got up and looked outside. There was a circle of cheering cats. Sunpaw padded out of Aquatail's den and went over to see what everyone was cheering about.

Sunpaw looked around for an opening, but there was none. She sighed and mewed,

"Hey. Can you please make some room?" She asked. All of the cats moved towards High Rock quickly. Sunpaw had to jump out of the way to prevent from being run over.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath High Rock for clan meeting!" Rainstar called out even though most of the cats were already there.

"Many of you remember Skykit, but for the others who don't know I will tell you. Skykit had wondered from the nursery and was stolen by a Shadow clan cat. He has been gone for many moons. Just a few moments ago Owlfoot found him on the edges of Thunderclan territory. He is ready to be an apprentice." Rainstar meowed.

"Until he has earned his warrior name: Skykit, your name will be Skypaw and your mentor will be Owlfoot." Rainstar mewed. Skypaw licked Rainstar's shoulder respectfully. Then he ran down to touch noses with Owlfoot.

"Skypaw! Skypaw! Skypaw!" The cats chanted. Sunpaw looked around for Skypaw. Finally she saw him. He had silver fur with dark green eyes and white tipped fur.

Sunpaw ran over to him. She didn't know what to say, but she hoped that it would be good, whatever it was.

"So, you must be Skypaw. I'm Sunpaw. Do you want to be friends?" She asked hopping that she didn't say everything too fast.

"Um, yes, I am Skypaw. And sure, I'll be your friend." Skypaw replied. Sunpaw smiled and then said,

"I'll show you to the Apprentices' den even though you probably already know where it is." Skypaw nodded and followed Sunpaw inside.

Meanwhile, after the ceremony, Scarletface was talking with Aquatail in her den.

"You see, Barktail told me about a dream that he had. He said 'The power of the sky and the bravery of the sun would save our clan.' Do you know what it means?" Scarletface asked. Aquatail thought for a moment and then said,

"I'm not sure, but I did have a dream from Starclan. It said 'Two will become five. Three will come from three. Together they will save the clans.' I can't figure that out either."

Scarletface nodded and looked outside Aquatail's den at the shining stars.

"Did you see that?" Aquatail asked suddenly.

"Did I see what?" Scarletface asked confused.

"I saw a light, a small light out by the apprentices' den. It was in the shadows." Aquatail exclaimed. Scarletface looked at Aquatail in a strange way.

"Do you think that it was a sign from Starclan?" She asked.

"I don't think so. It might just be there, but I'm not sure." Aquatail replied. Scarletface nodded and continued to look at the stars.

"Good try, Sunpaw. Be sure to creep up on it and don't wait too long." Rainstar told her. Today Rainstar was teaching Sunpaw how to hunt. Sunpaw had almost caught a vole, but she missed.

"Ok." Sunpaw meowed as she looked for more prey. Finally she found a mouse. She crept up on it and then pounced. The mouse looked at her and tried to get away, but Sunpaw was ready for that. She reached out with her paw and caught the mouse. Then she finished it of with a swift bite.

"Well done, Sunpaw. That ends training for today. You may hunt on the way back." Rainstar said standing up. Sunpaw nodded and buried the mouse so no other animals would get it. Rainstar smiled and nodded slightly. Then he padded off. Sunpaw watched him go and then went off to look for more prey.

Sunpaw padded along the boarders of Thunderclan territory. She looked for prey in every place she could think of, but there was none. It was almost like all of the prey had fled when she was around. Suddenly she heard something. She sniffed the air; hawk. Sunpaw crept up on it. Just when she was about to pounce another cat leaped onto it.

Sunpaw sniffed the air again. This cat was not a clan cat Sunpaw was sure of that. The cat had attacked the hawk differently then any cat did. The cat looked up and shifted her ears towards Sunpaw.

"I know that someone is there. Show yourself." The cat demanded. Sunpaw walked out of her hiding place and looked at the strange cat. She was grey with green eyes and a white spot on her forehead.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" Sunpaw demanded. The she-cat looked at Sunpaw for a moment and then meowed,

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you owned this area."

"I don't own this area Thunderclan does. You know the clans?" Sunpaw asked.

The cat looked puzzled at Sunpaw. Does she not know the clans? Sunpaw thought.

"Oh yes the clans. I heard about them when I was a house-pet." The cat replied.

"You used to be a kitty-pet? Wow. It's just that…I've never seen anyone handle a hawk that way." Sunpaw said.

"Well, I was to be a house-pet when I was a kit. Then my two-legged got rid of me. So I just travel around the world looking for a home. One day I traveled up into the mountains and I met the tribe." The cat responded

"Wait, Brambleclaw knew a tribe, The Tribe of Rushing Water." Sunpaw interrupted. She was getting interested in the cat's story.

"Yes, that is the name of the tribe. I became one of them. My name was Small light in dark shadow. In other words Light. One day a mountain lion attacked our tribe. We had to leave our cave and move to a more secure location. Our tribe leader, Tall Tree in Wide Meadow (Tree), sent me out to find food for the tribe. He said that there was a cat named Tabby that lived in one of the clans Thunderclan perhaps. Anyway, I am looking for him and food at the same time." Light meowed

Sunpaw nodded. She thought for a moment and then said,

"I'm sorry. I don't think that there is a cat named Tabby in our clan. There used to be a cat in Thunderclan that was banished. He is a loner now and lives in the loner lands. I don't know if that's Tabby, but you can check. By the way, I'm Sunpaw; Thunderclan apprentice."

"It's nice to meet you, Sunpaw. I'll go and check the Loner Lands if I can find it. Here, your clan probably needs this more then I do." Light said as she pushed the hawk towards Sunpaw. Sunpaw looked at the hawk and then looked up at Light.

"Thanks. It's getting late and I better be getting back to Thunderclan. Do you have anywhere to stay?" Sunpaw asked.

"No. I usually just sleep in a tree or plants. Why?" Light asked confused.

"Do you want to come back with me? I mean, we have enough room and all." Sunpaw said encouragingly.

"I don't know. I don't want to put extra work on the clan." Light said stepping back.

"Don't worry. You won't. You can stay with us for the night and then tomorrow you can get a fresh start on looking for Tabby. By the way, what do you need Tabby for anyway?" Sunpaw asked.

"I'm not sure. Tree said that Tabby would tell me. He said that Tabby is a cat of Starclan and he can tell when we are in need." Light replied.

"Well, if you want to come with me you are welcome to." Sunpaw said picking up the Hawk and walking away.

"Wait, I'll come with you. So what is your clan like?" Light asked running after Sunpaw.

"It's really fun. You get to hunt prey and fight the other clans just like your tribe does." Sunpaw replied through the Hawk.

"Yes but, our tribe doesn't fight other tribes." Light reminded her. Sunpaw nodded and dug up her mouse. Then she continued down the path to the Thunderclan camp with Light by her side. She hoped that the other cats wouldn't mind Light staying with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunpaw led Light into the Thunderclan camp. Some of the cats just stared at Light. Others hissed and made bad comments.

"Sunpaw! Why in the name of Starclan did you bring a rough here?" Clovercloud demanded. Sunpaw dropped her kill and looked up at the deputy.

"She isn't a rough. She came from the Tribe of Rushing Water. Her name is-." Sunpaw meowed.

"Small Light in Dark Shadow. In other words, Light." Light interrupted.

Clovercloud looked at Light for a long time and then ran off. She came back with none other then Rainstar. The other cats came around to watch.

"Sunpaw, you better have a good reason for this." Rainstar said.

"I do. Light is looking for a cat named Tabby and I think that Tabby might be the cat that you sent into exile a few moons ago." Sunpaw mewed. "Anyway, she needs a place to stay for the night and I was thinking that she could stay here."

Rainstar thought for a moment.

"Alright, she can sleep with you in the apprentices' den. Make sure that she gets plenty of rest for tomorrow. And Sunpaw, you are also responsible for her." He meowed.

"Thank you Rainstar, leader of Thuderclan. If there is anyway that our tribe can repay you we will." Light said bowing down. Rainstar nodded and padded back to his den.

"I will show you the apprentices' den." Sunpaw meowed placing her prey in the fresh-kill pile. Then she padded into the apprentices' den. Light followed.

"Here is where we sleep. It's a little crowded, but there is enough room. Make yourself at home." Sunpaw said sitting down in her moss nest. Light looked at Sunpaw in a weird way. Sunpaw understood immediately.

"Oh, I forgot that you aren't used to sleeping in a moss nest. It's really comfortable, try it." Sunpaw urged.

Light padded over to one of the moss nests and laid down in it.

"It's a little wet, but it'll do." Light replied smiling. Sunpaw smiled back.

"Hey Sunpaw, what's up?" A voice said. It was Skypaw with Lionpaw right behind him.

"Hi Skypaw, Lionpaw. This is Light." Sunpaw replied. Light nodded a hello. Skypaw smiled and then sat down in the nest next to Sunpaw. Lionpaw sat down in the nest on the opposite side of the den.

"Sunpaw, the only problem is that I don't know where the loner lands are. I might end up in another clan's territory." Light whispered.

"If you want me to, I'll come with you and show you the way." Sunpaw whispered back.

"Ok. Thanks. We will leave at dawn." Light replied laying her head down. Sunpaw nodded and laid her head down also.

"Sunpaw, I need to tell you something." Skypaw said. Sunpaw lifted her head.

"What? What is it?" Sunpaw asked.

"It's just that I…I…lo…o…never mind." Skypaw mewed turning away from her. Sunpaw looked at Skypaw a moment longer as the other apprentices started to come inside. She sighed and lay back down. She knew that it would be a long day tomorrow.

"Sunpaw, wake up! It's time to go" Light meowed. Sunpaw looked up to see Light nudging her with her paw. Sunpaw got up and padded outside. The stars were just starting to disappear.

"Follow me and don't make a sound." Sunpaw ordered. Light nodded. Sunpaw crept over to the nursery and slid through a small opening. Light followed.

As soon as they were out of the Thunderclan camp Sunpaw quickened her pace. She wanted to go there and back without being noticed. Suddenly she heard footsteps of cats. Sunpaw looked through a hole in a blackberry bush. It was the dawn patrol! Sunpaw gasped and motioned Light to lay down next do her. Light understood and did what she was told

Treewind, Brownstripe, Hollowleaf, and Amberpelt were all in the patrol. As they were coming by the Blackberry bush Treewind stopped.

"What is it Treewind?" Amberpelt asked looking back.

"I thought I heard…never mind. It was probably nothing." Treewind replied. Amberpelt nodded and ran after the others. Treewind followed.

"Phew, that was close." Sunpaw meowed once the patrol was out of sight.

"Yeah, ready?" Light asked.

"Ready." Sunpaw replied as she started walking away. Light followed. Soon they were at Tall Pines.

"I know where we are! This is Tall Pines. We're close to the Loner Lands. Come on!" Sunpaw mewed happily.

"Yes!" Light cheered. She couldn't wait to get back to her tribe.

It wasn't long before they finally got to the Loner Lands.

"Where do you think Tabby is?" Light asked.

"I don't know. We're going to have to look for a long time." Sunpaw replied. She walked over the border and looked up at the sky. Only a few stars were left in the sky. Sunpaw took a deep breath and padded over to the center of the Loner Lands.

Light sniffed the air for any scent of loners. There were a lot of different scents there.

"Maybe we should start from the left and then go to the right." She suggested.

"Ok. Let's get started." Sunpaw meowed. Just as Sunpaw was about to take her first step, a cat pounced on her. More cats started to appear around them. Light gasped and looked around for Sunpaw.

Sunpaw was being held down by the loner that had attacked her. The loners here weren't the friendly ones. They were meaner then roughs. They shouldn't even be called loners. Sunpaw tried to throw the loner off of her, but he was too strong. Then the loner hissed in her ear,

"What are you and your friend doing on our territory?" Soon they were surrounded by blood-thirsty loners. Light just watched as the loners hissed at them with razor sharp teeth. Sunpaw didn't know what to do, but she knew that if they made it out alive it wouldn't be without scars and scratches.

"What are you two kits doing in our territory?" He asked again. We're doomed. Sunpaw thought as lazar-sharp claws dug into her pelt.


End file.
